Flowey
|hobby = Reliving and undoing the events of the Underground around him. Tormenting other beings. Taunting the protagonist. |goals = Play with Frisk forever by continually resetting the timeline (True Pacifist Run). Use all of the souls to become a god and destroy the world (Neutral Run). Join the Fallen Child's side and helping them kill as many as possible (Genocide Run). |crimes = Mass murder Grand theft animarum Attempted mass destruction Attempted omnicidal genocide Stalking Patricide Regicide Attempted matricide Aiding and abetting Attempted child murder (by almost killing Frisk) |type of villain = Cataclysmic Mastermind}} Asriel Dreemurr, or also better known as Flowey, is the main antagonist (in Pacifist and Neutral Routes) and the main deuteragonist (in Genocide Route) of the 2015 RPG videogame Undertale. He is the first character to meet Frisk after the latter loses his way and falls into the Underground. Hence his name, Flowey appears as a small golden flower. History Past Originally known as Asriel Dreemurr, Flowey was born the child of Asgore and Toriel, the king and queen of the monsters. After a war against the humans forced all monsters underground, sealed away with a magical barrier, he lived his childhood separated from humans; however, when a child fell through the barrier, his family adopted them as their own. He soon became fast friends with the human child, and the two of them would do anything together. Sometime later, the child became deathly ill (from buttercup poisoning), and told Asriel of their desire to be returned to the surface and buried in their home village. Taking his sibling's soul, Asriel was able to breach the barrier and enter the human world, but when seen by the humans, he was accused of killing the child and was subsequently attacked. Despite having immense power from both a human and a monster's soul, he refused to fight back, and managed to return to the Underground before finally dying over a field of golden flowers. It later became clear that the child deliberately poisoned themself, as part of a plan devised with Asriel to gather six human souls, and wished to use their combined powers to kill the people in the village. The royal scientist of the monsters, Alphys, was tasked with finding out a method of breaking the barrier without the use of a human's soul, and in doing so discovered the existence of a substance known as Determination, which kept human souls powerful even after death. After tests on giving Determination to monsters proved to be unsuccessful, she decided to test the substance on an object without a soul; one of the golden flowers Asriel died over. As a result, with his essence absorbed in the flower, he was reborn within it, with all of his old memories, but without his soul. Asriel attempted to live life with his father, and then with his separated mother, trying to regain his soul and emotions, but was ultimately unsuccessful. In the end, he ran away and attempted to kill himself, but when he changed his mind at the last minute, he found himself returned to an earlier point in time. He discovered that his Determination allowed him to undo and reset time itself, like saving and reloading a videogame, and began to experiment with his new power. Initially attempting to befriend all of the monsters around him, he soon grew bored with being able to predict people's reactions, and turned to violence instead. Now calling himself Flowey, he would kill every monster in the underground that he could find, reset time, and repeat the process over again. After a certain point, however, he found he could no longer alter time. The cause, he discovered, was due to a new child falling into the Underground, someone who looked just like his sibling from the past with powers of Determination able to override his own. Flowey then decided to use this child to his own advantage, leading them down a route where they would either die and return the power to him, or allow him to attain even greater power. ''Undertale'' Flowey introduces himself to the player at the start of the game, pretending to be a friendly figure introducing the mechanics of the game, but quickly reveals his true nature and tries to kill them immediately, only to be stopped by Toriel. After the child leaves the ruins and travels further into the Underground, he taunts the player based on whether or not they had killed anyone, before disappearing again. He follows the player through the game, staying just out of sight. Neutral Run In the Neutral ending, Flowey appears just before the player can kill Asgore, and deals the finishing blow himself, destroying both his own father and his soul. He then steals for himself the six human souls that Asgore had collected in hopes of destroying the barrier, and transforms into a horrific monster known as "Photoshop Flowey" with full control over time. Out of sheer pleasure, he traps the child in an endless battle, always bringing them to death or near death and then resetting time to do it all over again, while at the same time saving and loading moments in time when he can best hurt them. However, when the child calls out to the six human souls inside of him, they rebel against him and seal away his godlike powers. Completely helpless, he is left to the player's choice to either be killed or spared. If killed, Flowey will acknowledge the player for following his philosophy ("In this world, it's kill or be killed") and killing him and turns into just a plain flower. He does not appear at the beginning if the player restarts, but still remains at the end. If spared, Flowey will be confused as to why the player decided to spare him and gives them several opportunities to make the killing blow. If the player continues granting him mercy, he then threatens to kill the player's loved ones. If granted mercy enough times, Flowey will express his lack of understanding before running away. Pacifist Run This ending can only be achieved if a Neutral Route has been completed previously. In the True Pacifist ending, Flowey organizes for every monster in the Underground to gather in Asgore's castle (Including major characters Alphys, Undyne, Toriel, Papyrus and Sans by tricking Papyrus into calling them and telling them to do so), and uses the opportunity to steal all of their souls at once. With so many combined souls, Flowey is able to finally take his true form as Asriel Dreemurr, and challenges the player head-on for the return of their souls and a "happy ending". As they battle, he expresses his true desire, to be able to play with his best friend and sibling for all eternity, no matter who is sacrificed in the process. He is ultimately defeated when the child reaches and frees the souls of the monsters trapped inside him, and finally frees his own soul. In a moment of pure lucidity, unaffected by emotions of rage and guilt, Asriel finally reaches peace with the child Frisk; he acknowledges that his sibling was not a good person, and releases the souls he had taken, after using his power to destroy the barrier and let monsters return to the surface. In the epilogue, if the player/Chara/Frisk goes back to the first area of the game, they will find Asriel there, saying that he's decided to stay in the Underground, so that he will not harm anyone after he turns into Flowey again. If the player starts up the game after the True Pacifist ending, Flowey will appear to try to convince the player/Chara not to reset the game and everyone's happy ending, before saying that Chara must have "already heard him say it a hundred times". He says his final farewell to the player/Chara and leaves, referring to them with the First Human's name. Genocide Run In the Genocide route, Flowey is downgraded as the secondary antagonist, the true main antagonist being Chara (Or possibly the player themself). If the player keeps murdering every monster on their way, Flowey finally realizes that the child was growing more evil than him, and that he too was in danger of dying. He quickly escapes to warn Asgore of the coming danger, while the child is distracted fighting Sans. When Asgore is ultimately brought near death, Flowey reappears and deals the finishing blow, claiming to have been on the child's side all along, crying and begging for forgiveness; thus, revealing his true identity as Asriel Dreemurr. However, his pleas are ignored as he is mercilessly killed by Chara, who slashes him repeatedly until nothing remains. ''Deltarune'' Chapter 1 While Asriel does not appear in the first chapter of Undertale's "sequel", Deltarune, he is heavily mentioned. It is implied that he is currently in university during the events of the game. In the game, he is siblings with Kris, the main protagonist of the game, and he is much older than them. Although he does not appear, the game's deuteragonist, Ralsei, seems to be some kind of alternate version of him. Ralsei also seems to have a similar appearance to Asriel when his face is revealed at the end of the game. The name Ralsei also seems to be an anagram of Asriel. The reason why Asriel is not Flowey in Deltarune is because the game has been confirmed to be in a separate universe. Personality Initially, Flowey operates under a façade of friendliness and politeness. He often greets the protagonist with southern jargon, such as "Howdy!", calls himself "your best friend", and (like his father) appends polite words such as "gosh" and "golly" to the ends of his sentences. Whenever he drops this guise of friendliness, he often calls the protagonist an "idiot". Flowey has a malevolent and cruel disposition, berating the protagonist for not following his "kill or be killed" philosophy. Despite this, he also criticizes the protagonist at the end of the Ruins if they killed any monster. He is a greedy, arrogant, egocentric, manipulative, devious, sly, and cunning planner, who is subtle if the circumstances require it. He retains his memories between SAVEs because he was once able to SAVE. He is also shown to be extremely solicitous, pusillanimous, diffident, and cowardly, as he kills his former father to appease the protagonist in a vain attempt to save his own life in the Genocide Route's conclusion. Before his death, Asriel was a docile, unadventurous and loving child. He cared for the First Human as a sibling, and he trusted them when they came up with a plan to escape the Underground that involved them consuming buttercups. After Alphys resurrects him without a SOUL as Flowey, Asriel becomes incapable of feeling love. This makes him bored and resentful. After temporarily regaining his compassion, he apologizes for his actions to Frisk and realizes the gravity of his actions as a flower. Much like his father, Asriel has taken his bad naming skills, as Asgore calls his new home "New Home", Asriel literally calls his flower form "Flowey", which is just "Flower" with the R replaced with a Y. Appearance Flowey usually appears as a sentient, grinning golden flower with a white androecium, six yellow petals, and a light green stem. He can contort his face into a variety of expressions and mimic the faces and voices of other characters. He mimics Toriel and Asgore in some situations, as well as his old self at the end of the Genocide Route. He also mimics the protagonist's face before the Neutral Route's final battle. Photoshop Flowey After absorbing the human SOULs, Flowey transforms into a grotesque, flower-shaped hybrid of plant tissue, human organs, and machinery. Consisting entirely of rendered images, Photoshop Flowey is stylistically different from anything else in the game. He has two sideways jaws, with tiny lumps on the end, and has two orifices that resemble nostrils, as well as an eye on each side with moving and pulsating irises, located within hollowed mouths. On top of his "face", he has a box TV that switches between a smiling face with huge teeth and sideways eyes that flash red and green. It will also flash vague, distorted black and white images of a terrified human face. The bottom of the mouth can overlap the TV's frame. He has metal, bumpy pipes that resemble petals and connect to the television and the jaws of his "face". These jaws have floating eyes with moving and pulsating irises. He has many tubes that exit behind his monstrous form, and big, thick vines that move away from him. He has cactus-like arms with red claws and dangling vines with leaves on them. His hands have the ability to retract and transform into Venus Flytraps. Photoshop Flowey's new body resembles that of the DT Extraction Machine's structure, albeit now filled with teeth, gums, and eyeballs. Alphys used this machine to extract Determination from six previously captured human SOULs - the same SOULs that Photoshop Flowey uses to power himself. Asriel Dreemurr (old body) Similar to Toriel and Asgore, Asriel is a goat with long ears, a snout, and visible fangs. In his initial form, he wears a green, long-sleeved shirt with yellow stripes and black pants, similar to the First Human's clothing. He also has a small wisp of fur on his head and lacks horns. God of Hyperdeath This form is named directly in the game, where the "Check" option labels Asriel as "the absolute GOD of Hyperdeath!" The sclerae of his eyes become black, his fangs become longer, and he has a pair of horns. He wears a long dark robe with white sleeves and the Delta Rune on the front, with a large collar and shoulder pads. This robe is similar to Toriel's. He also wears a locket similar to the Heart Locket. Final Form Asriel's body becomes more geometric, his horns are longer, and his teeth get sharper. He has a pair of wings that continuously change color, and his lower body becomes sharp and heart-shaped. While this form is not directly named, it resembles the Delta Rune, which looks like the "Angel of Death" from the prophecy. Quotes }} Combat Flowey is not fought in the Genocide Route. Neutral Route (Photoshop Flowey) Photoshop Flowey has 13 basic phases, and these differ wildly in their gameplay. When he is in his starting and seventh phases, the boss can perform the following attacks: *Flowey's lower eyes shoot seven X-shaped bullets that cover a wide arc of the playable field. The bullets travel slowly for 60 seconds after Flowey's DF drops to 0. *Flowey's upper eyes shoot X-shaped bullets in triplets that surround the protagonist. The bullets travel slowly for 60 seconds after Flowey's DF drops to 0. *Flowey summons flamethrowers near his arms that throw three blasts of short-lasting fire. *Flowey's second head shoots a large beam from its mouth across the center of the screen. When this attack is about to be used, a blue light emits from the slightly ajar mouth. This attack seems to be used when the SOUL keeps to the lower part of the screen for a period. *A harmless circle appears around the SOUL that rapidly flashes from red to yellow. Afterwards, "friendliness pellets" (harmful bullets) trace this circle, close in on the middle, and fly away in their travelling directions. *Flowey shoots many vines that are concentrated at the protagonist's SOUL, marked by lines that rapidly flash from red to yellow. His third and eleventh phases have the following attacks: *Flowey grows a venus flytrap from one of his cactus hands. This venus flytrap vacuums flies that damage the player when touched. *Flowey drops many bombs from the top of the screen that explodes on contact with the bottom of the playable field. These bombs have his face on their sides. The actual bomb, when touched, deals damage along with the area of the explosions. *Flowey grows plant stems with finger guns at the end that shoot from the left and right of the screen. Flowey's face is seen on the ends of the fingers. *Flowey fires three dentatas. The dentatas are circular, cactus-like snakes with mouths on their front, and they ricochet off the walls a few times until they fly off-screen. In his fifth and ninth phases, Flowey uses his upper eye and vine attacks only. However, Flowey also saves to 'FILE 2' frequently before he launches the vine attack. If the protagonist dodges the attack, he loads the file to bait them into stopping in front of an unexpected incoming attack. If the protagonist dodges the attack a second time, Flowey does not load the file again. The even numbered phases, namely the second, fourth, sixth, eighth, tenth, and penultimate phases, have the Souls attack, their initiation being a Warning Symbol. The Souls have their own attack patterns and can be freed by acting to stop the attack. Upon their liberation, the Souls will try to heal Frisk in Photoshop Flowey's future phases once in a while. *The light blue SOUL uses numerous knives that spin and travel diagonally around the screen in unison. The ACT button replaces one of the knives which when interacted with turns the other knives into green bandages that heal the protagonist for a few seconds. This attack supposedly represents the Toy Knife found on a balcony in the Ruins. **This soul represents patience (as her colour is similar to the light blue attack which does not work if targets stand still) and will continue to provide bandages after she is freed. *The orange SOUL uses rings of hands that move around the screen downward. The group of hands slowly spin clockwise or anti-clockwise, and all groups of hands reach outward and inward at specified intervals. The ACT button replaces one of the gloves which when interacted with turns the other gloves into green thumbs-ups that heal the protagonist for a few seconds. This attack supposedly represents the Tough Glove found in the box in Snowdin. **This soul will continue to provide thumbs-up hands after he regains his free will. His colour represents bravery. *The dark blue SOUL uses a line of stars above the SOUL to limit Frisk's window of movement. Ballet shoes scroll in from the side and rise up and down. Frisk must dodge their soles, lest his stamina drains. The ACT button replaces one of the shoes which when interacted with raises the shoes to the top of the screen and turns the stars into musical notes that heal the protagonist for a few seconds. This attack supposedly represents the Ballet Shoes found in a piece of tall grass in Waterfall. **This soul will continue to provide musical notes upon her liberation. She represents integrity. *The purple SOUL uses two lines of books on the left and right side of the screen. Each book generates negative words that scroll horizontally. The ACT button replaces one of the words which when interacted with lets the books generate positive green-colored words that heal the protagonist for a few seconds. This attack supposedly represents the Torn Notebook that can be bought from Gerson in Waterfall. **This soul will continue to provide the positive words after he is freed. His colour symbolizes perseverance. *The green SOUL uses three frying pans that flip fire below them. These frying pans do not move from their location. One of their fireballs is replaced with the ACT button which when interacted with replaces the fire with eggs that heal the protagonist for a few seconds. This attack supposedly represents the Burnt Pan found on a cliff in Hotland. **This soul represents kindness with her colour. She will continue to provide some more eggs after she is freed. *The yellow SOUL uses a gun that shoots bullets toward the protagonist's SOUL, indicated prior by red targets. One of the bullets is replaced with the ACT button which when interacted with turns the bullets into green 4-leaf clovers that heal the protagonist for a few seconds. This attack supposedly represents the Empty Gun that can be bought from Bratty and Catty in Hotland. **Once he regains his free will, this soul will join the other souls to heal Frisk in preparation for the final phase. His colour represents justice. During the thirteenth phase, which is the final phase, Photoshop Flowey repeats his attack patterns from his prior odd-numbered phases. Pacifist Route (Asriel Dreemurr) Asriel has four basic phases and the following attacks. He cannot kill Frisk: If his health drops to 0, Frisk will immediately revive and the text box reads, "But it refused". *Fire Magic: Copied straight from Toriel, Asriel uses this attack exclusively during the first phase, before "the true final battle" begins. He most likely uses this as a means of taunting the protagonist by testing how easily they can be killed. This phase can be skipped by simply waiting it out: it is time-based, and ends when the boss music's introduction does. *Star Blazing: Large, star-shaped projectiles rain down from the top-right corner of the screen in rapid succession, each one detonating into expanding rings of smaller projectiles just above the Bullet Board followed by one final, larger star that detonates directly above with a much denser ring. The upgraded version, "Galacta Blazing", is virtually the same except the small stars spin counterclockwise. *Shocker Breaker: Asriel strikes the battlefield with bolts of lightning seven times, which are forewarned by exclamation ! boxes. The base attack simply strikes in an alternating striped pattern, first small (four times), then large (three times). The upgraded version, "Shocker Breaker II", adds a series of targeted strikes after three small lightning bolts, and finishes by sweeping the battlefield left to right with big lightning bolts. *Chaos Saber: Asriel hovers directly above the protagonist and swipes the bullet board five times with summoned blades, finishing by swiping both sides, leaving slow-moving residual sparks picking up velocity and flying across the board. The upgraded version, "Chaos Slicer", is considerably more dangerous as he picks up more speed and swipes the board six times. Hopes and Dreams *Chaos Buster: Asriel summons a blaster and fires nine waves of bullets telegraphed by flashing lines, and finishes with a charged beam. The attack shoots in a pattern, which starts at three lines to four lines, vice versa. Dodge by moving when he fires three lines or the beam and remain still when he shoots four lines. The upgraded version, "Chaos Blaster", removes any patterns and fires randomly, and the charged laser creates a massive starburst that covers the bullet board. *Hyper Goner: This is used when Asriel enters his second phase (and engulfs the entire phase), and is Asriel's final attack before he begins fighting at full power. The Bullet Board covers the entire screen before a large creature resembling a combination of the DT Extraction Machine and Sans's signature "Gaster Blaster" attack is summoned. It then proceeds to laugh evilly, and then creates a powerful vortex that attempts to draw the protagonist's SOUL into the creature's mouth along with a series of diamond-shaped objects that deal damage on contact. If the protagonist is hit during this attack, their HP drops to 1 regardless of their equipped items, and all succeeding attacks do no damage. The attack can be avoided, though it is difficult to do so. After this, Asriel starts using his full power, initiating the final phase of the fight. *Angel of Death: Asriel using his full power. However, his only attack in this form is a barrage of energy-based comet projectiles launched from his fingertips that enter the Bullet Board from the sides and home in on the protagonist's SOUL in massive waves. This is used in his final two phases. During the first phase, the protagonist is given two options in ACT: *Hope: Heals 1 HP, and reduces damage taken by 1 for the next turn. *Dream: Heals 4 HP, and fills the inventory with Last Dreams, which heals 17 HP when consumed. It is impossible to damage Asriel; any attempt to FIGHT results in a MISS. Asriel cannot be spared using the MERCY option. It is also impossible to receive a game over in this fight; if the protagonist's HP reaches 0, their soul splits in half before repairing itself. The first time this occurs, text appears reading "But it refused." The protagonist then receives full health and returns to the battle. After surviving three consecutive rounds, the dialogue resumes to advance the stages of the fight. After enduring many of his attacks, Asriel eventually transforms into his final form. The protagonist is now only limited to ACTing, and all of his options have been replaced with Struggle, which does nothing. After several turns of struggling, the protagonist realizes that they cannot reach their SAVE file and perhaps saving the game is impossible, but with the remainder of their power, they can save something else. The ACT button then turns into SAVE, and the protagonist must set out to save their friends, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Sans, Toriel, and Asgore, who appear as Lost Souls with Papyrus and Sans as well as Toriel and Asgore being fought together. Individual Lost Souls are saved after three turns of ACTing while paired Lost SOULs are saved after four. It does not matter which ACT options are used, or which Lost Soul is ACTed on for the pairs. At the same time, each Lost Soul uses their respective attacks and SOUL Modes, save for Alphys (since she is never fought), who uses Mettaton EX's attacks. Saving a character fully heals the protagonist, as well as trying to save a person that has already been saved. Just like Asriel, trying to FIGHT the Lost Souls results in a MISS. Fighting Asriel in this form will result in a MISS and he will attack with the angel of death attack. After saving all six, the SAVE option has "Someone else": implied to be Asriel. After selecting the name, the protagonist sees a slideshow of Asriel finding the first human, ending in a photograph of the first human, Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel. Trying to refuse the protagonist's advances, Asriel first launches a massive rapid-fire wave of energy bullets, but his second wave shoots fewer and less damaging bullets (which cannot hit the protagonist if they stay in the center). His attacks then turn into basic fire magic that deliberately avoids the protagonist's soul, much like Toriel's. He eventually launches an unavoidable beam that destroys the FIGHT, ITEM, and MERCY options, but the protagonist still survives with 0.000000001 HP (whether this is due to the protagonist's immense determination or simply Asriel being unable to bring himself to kill them at this point or both is unclear). After this attack, he loses the will to fight entirely, with the rest of the battle consisting entirely of dialogue between the protagonist and Asriel as his form fades, leaving only his head. During this phase, any option in the menu progresses the dialogue. Gallery Flowey.jpg Flowey.gif Flowey sprite.png|Flowey's Overworld Sprite floweyencounter.PNG|The first encounter with Flowey. Floweygrin.png|Flowey's evil smile. floweysouls.PNG|Flowey taking the Human Souls Photoshop Flowey Concept Art.png|Photoshop Flowey Concept Art Defeating flowey.png|Aftermath of defeating Flowey in the Neutral Run. Asriel Overworld.png|Asriel's overworld sprite Asriel Epilouge.jpg|Asriel at the starting area during the epilogue Asriel Tarot Card.png|Tarot Card (Flowey/Asriel) Asriel (transformed) Tarot Card.png|Tarot Card (God of Hyperdeath) Asriel (Final Form) Tarot Card.png|Tarot Card (God of Hyperdeath Final Form) Omega Flowey Tarot Card.png|Tarot Card (Omega Flowey) Names in other Languages *Flowey: **Spanish: "El Floro" (The Flower) (Based off La Flor (Flower)) **French: Flowey Le Fleur (Flowey the Flower) (Le Fleur means "flower".) **Portuguese: "O Floru" (The Flower) (Based off La Flor (Flower)) **Italian: Fioro (Based off Lo Fiore (flower)) **Latin: Flōremus (Based off Ille Flōs (flower). This is a fourth declension noun.) *Asriel: **Spanish: Asrielo Suñante (Asriel Dreemurr) (Suñante comes from "Soñar" (to dream)) **French: Asrieux Resevant (Asriel Dreemurr) (Resevant comes from "Resver" (to dream, to hallucinate)) **Portuguese: Asrieu Sunhante (Asriel Dreemurr) (Sunhante comes from "Sonhar" (to dream)) **Italian: Asriello Sogliante (Asriel Dreemurr) (Sogliante comes from "Sognare" (to dream)) **Latin: Asriēlus Sonnāns (Asriel Dreemurr) (The first name is a fourth declension noun. The surname, Sonnāns, a third declension noun with base Sonnānt-, is a pun on "Somniāns" (dreamer), from "Somniāre" (to dream).) Trivia *Flowey acts as the true main antagonist at the end in place of the lead-up main antagonist, Asgore, due to the latter being revealed as a kind and sorrowful character. *If one backtracks a bit after certain points, they can catch a quick look at Flowey for a split second before he retreats underground, showing that he has been stalking the player, even up to the end of the game. *If the protagonist has killed Toriel at least once before, then reset or load the game and spare her, Flowey tells them not to get cocky and proceeds to taunt them by pointing out what they had done: "You murdered her. And then you went back, because you regretted it." He informs the protagonist he previously had the power to SAVE and reset, and that he played as the world's god before the protagonist's arrival superseded his. He tells the protagonist that he will be watching them. *Flowey's real name Asriel Dreemurr is an anagram for "serial murderer". **His name is also a reference to Azrael, The Angel Of Death from Judeo/Christian mythology. This is implied by his final form resembling the Delta Rune, which Gerson refers to as "an angel of death," and several other death related themes revolving around his character. **His name is also a portmanteau of his parents' names: As from Asgore, riel from Toriel. Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Monsters Category:Revived Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Suicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Mascots Category:Social Darwinists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Stalkers Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic Category:Tragic Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Insecure Category:Cheater Category:Fighters Category:Collector of Souls Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cataclysm Category:Dark Forms Category:Vengeful Category:Deities Category:Imprisoned Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Wrathful Category:Alter-Ego Category:Brutes Category:Redeemed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Self-Aware Category:Related to Hero Category:Homicidal Category:Magic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Internet Villains Category:Paranoid Category:Monarchs Category:Kids Category:Psychics Category:Fragmental Category:Immortals Category:Bogeymen Category:Trickster Category:Arrogant Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Comedy Villains Category:Rogues Category:One-Man Army Category:On & Off Category:Protagonists Category:Mastermind Category:Amoral Category:Game Bosses Category:Torturer